


De koalas y escorpiones

by agentemind



Category: Block B
Genre: Canon, Cockroaches, M/M, Non AU, Rap Monster crying in the distance, lol sorry tags
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Zico and Jaehyo killing a roach together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De koalas y escorpiones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AleenaBite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaBite/gifts).



> el random prompt generator es tonto y yo una blanda lol

El primer grito lo escucha como apenas un susurro.

El segundo lo escucha mucho más cercano pero no está por la labor de levantarse aún. Si se está quemando algo, el "incidente" de Jihoon en la cocina el martes pasado demuestra que la alarma de incendios funciona y le da tiempo a correr desde el estudio hasta la calle antes de que lleguen los bomberos. Lo ha comprobado.

El tercer grito son muchos gritos y Jiho suspira. ¿Se está haciendo mayor?

Está encerrado en el estudio, con los cascos puestos y la libreta en la mano, intentando terminar una letra (últimamente parece que es lo único que hace, terminar cosas que el Jiho del pasado empezó y abandonó a saber por qué pero que el Jiho del presente ya no entiende). Tiene el cartel de no molestar colgado en la puerta y eso debería ser señal suficiente para que nadie le interrumpa, o eso creía, hasta que la puerta se abre de par en par y con el estruendo entran dos cuerpos empujándose el uno al otro y gritando como críos.

Por supuesto que lo primero que ve es la cara de pánico de Kyung antes de que salte a su silla y se abrace a él como un koala. Al menos Yukwon tuvo la decencia de saltar en el sofá y seguir gritando como un idiota a dos metros de él en lugar de en su oído.

— No quiero ni preguntar - les dice, apretándose el puente de la nariz y suspirando. Kyung hace del movimiento algo casi imposible y encima le está clavando los talones en los muslos y le gustaría poder lanzarlo por el aire, pero lo necesita entero para la actuación que tienen en dos días.

— Hay un escorpión en el salón - dice Yukwon, protegiéndose con un cojín como si hubiese dicho dragón en lugar de escorpión.

Kyung se ríe y la silla es demasiado pequeña para los dos, Jiho la está notando temblar y le gusta esa silla, no quiere que se la rompa, así que se pone en pie como puede y deja caer a Kuyng todo lo despacio que puede (y le cuesta de verdad no aprovechar la situación para pisarle la cabeza) para que se siga riendo en el suelo.

Sólo que en lugar de eso, Kyung salta al sofá y se abraza a Yukwon con cara de película de miedo a las cuatro de la mañana que ninguno debería haber visto.

— ¿En serio? - bufa Jiho, conteniendo la risa, esperando encontrarse una mariquita cuando llegue a la cocina.

Lo que se encuentra cuando cruza la puerta es a Jaehyo saltándole en la espalda con la misma táctica de koala que Kyung pero entre su altura, que lo pilla desprevenido mientras caminaba de forma despreocupada para fastidiar a los otros dos y que lleva puestos los calcetines más suaves de su colección, se resbala y caen los dos al suelo.

Jaehyo pesa más de lo que creía, le está clavando una rodilla en el costado y tiene que haberse duchado hace menos de diez minutos porque tiene el pelo mojado y le hace cosquillas en la cara y huele muy bien, pero hay una cucaracha enorme mirándole a menos de un metro de su cara y si estuviera loco diría que lo mira desafiante, pero no está lo suficientemente loco para analizar eso ahora, así que grita ya por instinto y salta con Jaehyo pegado a su espalda para subirse a la encimera de la cocina como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Jiho se asoma para ver como corre alrededor de las patas de las sillas y siente como Jaehyo lo agarra del jersey y tira de él para que no se caiga.

— ¿Por qué es tan grande y tan fea, joder? - pregunta Jiho.

— Se parece a ti, Jiho-ya~

— ¡Vas a ser su cena, Park Kyung!

Escucha a Jaehyo reírse y se gira para reírse con él, pero acaba riéndose de él porque en la mano que no está estrujándole el brazo tiene una cuchara de madera y no se había fijado antes pero lleva un colador de pasta en la cabeza.

— ¿Vas a declararle la guerra?

Jaehyo le da un cabezazo y se cruza de brazos y piernas, refunfuñando.

— Te la puedo declarar a ti, si quieres.

Jiho se ríe de su amigo, sentado en la encimera de la cocina, con un casco de pega y un arma que le obligaría a acercarse a veinte centímetros de ese monstruo para poder matarlo. Cosa que no haría ni aunque le pagasen. Tiene los hombros de la camiseta mojados, así que debía estar en la ducha cuando apareció la cucaracha, puede que incluso la encontrase él y fuera el primero en gritar.

Deberían estar todos durmiendo y lo ve en los ojos de Jaehyo, que se cierran en contra de su voluntad tras medio minuto mirando en la misma dirección. Jiho se muerde el labio, pero hace desaparecer sus dudas y le pasa el brazo por encima de los hombros, pegando todo su cuerpo al suyo en el espacio que tienen junto a la cocina y deja que la cabeza de Jaehyo caiga contra su cuello.

Es raro, lo difícil que es hacer estas cosas cuando están rodeados de cámaras, lo ridículo que lo hacen sentir, como si el universo entero estuviera vigilando sus movimientos en busca de una pista de... cualquier cosa, y sin embargo, cuando están solos y nadie puede intentar juzgarle, siempre elige sentarse junto a Jaehyo en el sofá cuando van a ver una película, le coge la mano cuando tiene que explicarle algo, tal vez para llamar su atención, tal vez no, no lo sabe. A veces quiere apartarle el flequillo de la cara, como en los dramas, ponerle el pelo detrás de la oreja y poder mirarle a la cara de verdad en lugar de solamente esa parte que no esconde. A veces le gustaría verle comer solamente para asegurarse de que lo hace, de que está bien, que no se está esforzando más allá de su salud. A veces quiere pedirle que no se vaya del estudio a última hora con los demás, que se quede aunque sea durmiendo en el sofá, porque el sonido de su respiración le relaja o lo que sea. Pero no tiene tiempo, siempre tiene prisa, siempre se le olvida todo lo que el mundo no considera importante y se pierde cosas sobre sí mismo y los que le rodean que no sabe si podría llegar a entender.

— ¿Llamamos a los bomberos? - dice Yukwon desde el estudio. Suena como si estuviese luchando para no quedarse dormido y… Sí. Eso suena como si Kyung le hubiera dado una bofetada.

— Concéntrate, Yukwonnie. Hay que estar alerta.

Jiho se ríe solo y apunta en su lista mental despertar a Kyung con un vaso de agua fría por la mañana.

— Yo digo que esperemos a que vuelvan los otros y grabarlos cuando empiecen a gritar.

Escucha lo que cree que son dos palmas chocando en el estudio junto con las risas de los otros dos y siente como Jaehyo asiente con la cabeza muy despacio antes de que su respiración se vuelva más profunda. Piensa que debería estar en el estudio terminando esa canción y que tiene que madrugar y que solamente es una cucaracha, por fea y enorme que sea, pero también se da cuenta de que el estrés se ha evaporado y que a veces necesita que le recuerden que todavía puede ser un niño.

**Author's Note:**

> Block B are idiots and I love them so much.
> 
> And I love you too, Alee~~<3


End file.
